minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Noob (5) The Wikivengers
Real World I was confused. All this mystery. What the fuck is going on. I heard commotion outside. I saw Hood, Prism, Fico, Name, and Aaron. Not even bothering to ask why they were here, I ran towards them. We suddenly felt strength growing. We all became color entity 303s. Aaron was Indigo. I was Light Blue. Hood was Purple. Name was Orange. Fico was Yellow. Prism was Blue. I knew Green was Green and TFN or Lord Elemental now or whatever he is was red. Now I'm not even sure what their element is. There's only two things I'm sure of. I saw Lord Elemental or GREEN0704 fly to the nearby highway. What's the other thing I know? I'm not sure. I felt a voice telling me it. We are the Wikivengers. So We're Battling On A Highway? I summoned tiny blasts of power from my fists... Until they became blasts of power shooting me into the air allowing me to fly. The other Wikivengers copied me and shot into the sky too. We made it to the highway in five seconds flat. I landed on a car like the others. I saw TFN standing on a truck. His expression was unable to be seen. Suddenly, we saw Batwing4 and Shadow of Unknown flying with the two genders of Nulls on their backs preparing to launch some sort of attack. "PASTA AIR FORCE!!!!" Name screamed pointing to the sky on top of a nearby car. "Yeah." Fico said. " No shi-" He was cut off by Female Null shooting him with a black laser. "Fico!? You okay?!" Prism asked from another car. " SURE. GETTING HIT WITH A LASER AND LANDING ON A RANDOM GUY'S CAR MAKES EVERYTHING A LITTLE BIT MORE DANDY!!!! " He screamed sarcastically. I turned to Lord Elemental. He laughed evilly. "The original Wikivengers were much tougher." "Original?" I asked. "All of you are Watcher sons of the original Wikivengers. Ryan is the son of Null and Sean. Name is the son of Ienai. Fico is the son of LAR2 and Saphire. Hood is the son of Shadow of Unknown. Prism and Aaron... I'm still unsure of their origins..." I heard Prism curse under his breath. "What about me?" I asked. Lord Elemental laughed evilly. "Seth... I am your father..." For Control of A Mind His laughing was cut short by one of his arms glowing green. "Wha-" He punched himself and was knocked out. In GREEN0704's Mind... TFN rose from the ground. GREEN0704 was floating above him. "Its time to leave brother..." "I'M NEVER LEAVING BROTHER!!!!" GREEN0704 hit him with a glowing white axe. "Wha-" "Light shall defeat dark..." he whispered. "WRONG!!! WHEREVER THERE IS LIGHT, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE SHADOW!!!!" "Not unless my light is bright enough..." They slammed their axes against each other. "I WILL WIN!!!!" TFN roared. "Does it even matter? This is just a useless series on a wiki..." Green replied. "WHAT?!?!?" "Yup. In fact... I think I'll end it off here..." "BUT WE STILL HAVE THE FINAL BATTLE TO FINISH!!!!" "Oh." "See?" "In that case..." Green stabbed TFN until he stopped moving. He regained the body and his mind. Everyone ate cake and kissed. The End. "But we still don't know who The Dark Cloak from TFN 4 is!" A random reader yelled. Green turned his head slowly to the reader. "I SAID THE END!!!!!!!! The End. Category:The Forgotten Noob Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Wikiventure Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:MasterFrown0704